<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and you know (we're on each other's team) by skai_heda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117463">and you know (we're on each other's team)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skai_heda/pseuds/skai_heda'>skai_heda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>here in spirit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, The 100 (TV) Season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skai_heda/pseuds/skai_heda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>emori is far from stupid, idiotic, or even just dumb. so it doesn't take too long for her to figure out that her boyfriend is communicating with a ghost.</p><p>set in the timeline of '(even the comatose) they don't dance and tell' but can be read alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin &amp; Emori, Emori/John Murphy (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>here in spirit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and you know (we're on each other's team)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emori doesn't really think much about the way John's been behaving lately. Sure, Clarke wasn't really their favorite person at the time, but she had meant something to him. She had been in that original group of kids that had been sent to the Earth; a massive connection all on its own. And if that wasn't substantial enough, they had been, in some strange way, friends. But she supposes that shared trauma will create good connections. And now, Russell Lightbourne had given them the news that she had been killed at the Naming Day Party; the night they had all seen Clarke's face for the last time.</p><p>She glances up from where she sits beside Raven to see John coming down the stairs, looking unusually cheerful. It's almost a total contradiction to his dull, sorrowfully impassive acceptance yesterday. The same can unfortunately not be said of Bellamy, who seems to stare at his food as if it will give him all the answers and closure he needs. She rises from her seat to go and greet him, and she approaches, he gasps, staring at an empty spot in the bar.</p><p>"John?" she says softly reaching out to touch his arm. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."</p><p>If there's a face of true panic, it's the one John wears after she asks that question. But he recovers quickly, moving to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Just a little shaken, that's all," he says quietly, subdued in the way only she's seen. "Mind if I eat alone today?" His gaze darts towards that empty spot again. "I'm—I just need to think—"</p><p>"I know," she finds herself admitting. "It's all so weird, trying to come to terms with it." That she really is dead, the unkillable Clarke Griffin.</p><p>"Yeah," John says almost hurriedly, stepping away. "I'll—bye."</p><p>He practically stumbles over all the chairs trying to get his food quickly and get to that empty table, and she returns to her own. Echo is speaking quietly with Bellamy, trying to encourage him to eat something, but her efforts seem unsuccessful so far. Emori can't help but feel a pang of pity for her friend, always outshined by someone who wasn't altogether there. All things considered, Echo and Bellamy weren't a good match, but Emori would never say that out loud to either of them. Despite Bellamy being in love with someone else, and Echo needing more support from a significant other, they loved each other. Perhaps not in the way they should, in Emori's opinion, but they did.</p><p>Besides, Emori had long since learned to keep her mouth shut when it came to matters of another person's love life. Then again, it wasn't really her fault that a lot of her friends still had feelings for dead people. </p><p>"Bellamy?" she says. Despite years on the Ring with him, they weren't <em>as </em>close as he was with some of the others, but they were good friends nonetheless. "I don't think Clarke would really like it if you did this to yourself. Eat something. I swear you'll feel better."</p><p>Echo raises her eyes at her tactic of bringing up Clarke, but doesn't comment on it. She just takes on that odd, impassive gleam in her eyes, the simple, methodical process of storing information for later. </p><p>"Does it really matter what Clarke thinks?" Raven asks quietly. "She's dead."</p><p>Emori loves Raven, she really does; at that precise moment, however, it does not stop her from wanting to hit the woman with a bat. </p><p>To the collective surprise of the table, however, Bellamy finally reaches out for his spoon and begins to eat; slowly, as if every bite is like him struggling in quicksand, but he does. And by the time he's halfway done, he's even contributing a few words to the conversation between the other women.</p><p>She feels, rather than sees John approach their table, and Echo takes her hands off of Bellamy's back, leaving him sitting in silence again with his hands clasped together. She gets up, facing John. "Murphy. It's today."</p><p>"What's today?" he asks, and Echo pulls him into a corner, and for a moment, Emori watches them trade hushed words, about the funeral service. She thinks back to yesterday, when Echo had arrived from the castle, telling Emori that Clarke had died, and she had just seen the body. Emori had rarely seen Echo that distressed, and she sees it again now as she seems to tell John that. His face crinkles in confusion as he leans against the wall, letting go of Echo's arm, which he had grabbed earlier.</p><p>What could possibly be so confusing about a dead body? It's not like John was an idiot. If someone dies, there is <em>always </em>going to be evidence, even if they're disposed of by the greatest criminal in the world.</p><p>Look, John's tough, but he's not emotionless. There's been a loss, and perhaps it hit him harder than she thought it would.</p><p>But she tries to keep an eye on him. If not for her suspicions that something's up, then for his well-being. She is a great girlfriend after all.</p><hr/><p>The weather during the service really can only be described as funeral weather. John stays with her for a few minutes, but he quietly murmurs that he'll be taking a step back for the rest of the service. And at least for the sake of her own personal sanity, she turns her head to watch him push through the crowd, to the very edges of the people. And, believe it or not—he's talking to someone. Well, talking to nothing, really. He has his head turned to the side as if facing someone, but there's nothing there. </p><p>Emori doesn't particularly worry about John's sanity anymore, but she's got a good idea of how he is mentally at all times. So it's kind of a miscalculation on her part to see John so distressed that he's literally talking to himself. Sure, it's not like he hasn't done that before, but it didn't really count then because it was most likely in a sarcastic and ironic manner. Here, he looks like he's having a whole conversation.</p><p>She doesn't particularly want to dwell on who might be supplying responses to his hushed words, but she knows that it might be time for her to intervene. It would make sense, right? She's concerned, and he's gone too far. But—he's also grieving. Everyone grieves in different ways. And it's not the best idea to come between that.</p><p>They'll have a conversation at some point, she assures herself as John returns to the front, staring at nothing. Communication is key, right?</p><p>Except, there's no communication, not really. He keeps making excuses to leave, and it's not normal. </p><p>"You okay?" Echo asks, nudging her. There's a special bond between them, seeing as they were the only two people actually born on the ground to be on the Ring. </p><p>"I suppose," Emori says thoughtfully. "John's acting strange."</p><p>"Yeah, this morning he suggested that Clarke might still be alive. I guess it's harder for him than I thought."</p><p>Now why would John possibly think that she might still be alive? Echo must have told him about the body, right?</p><p>"That's weird," she says softly. Emori's barely even paying attention now, as a very, very stupid idea comes to mind.</p><p>What if—Clarke was a ghost?</p><p>Emori shakes her head a little. It can't be. If she drew such crazy conclusions from behavior she's only seen once or twice, she'd be deemed an absolute lunatic.</p><p>Look, she doesn't like to admit cowardice. But when it comes to this, she's not sure what to do. She doesn't want to jeopardize the newly-repaired relationship she now has with John, but she needs to know something. And a better, braver person would just go up and talk to him about it.</p><p>Emori's not Clarke. She's not Echo, either. She's just Emori, who occasionally happens to be a complete idiot.</p><p>She glances sideways at Raven, and she has an idea.</p><hr/><p>"Did you talk to him?" Emori asks, running her fingers over her other hand.</p><p>"I tried," Raven replies, sitting down. "All I got was a bunch of shit about how I should forgive Clarke."</p><p>"Oh," Emori says flatly. Do these people ever forget anything? Ever?</p><p>"He's just—he's just having a hard time," Raven adds, softening her voice. "Nothing's going on, really. It's just hard for him to let go of her."</p><p>See, it should make sense. But were they really <em>that </em>close?</p><p>"They weren't absolute best friends, but they understood each other," Raven continues, as if she read Emori's mind. "Hell, Murphy was there when one of her, ah, lovers died."</p><p>"Right," Emori mutters. "Shared trauma really makes the strongest relationships, doesn't it?"</p><p>This very logic may apply to Clarke and Raven; and Emori can tell she's thinking that in the way her eyebrows come together.</p><p>She glances sideways at Bellamy, seeing a sight she hasn't seen since the first few years on the Ring: a clean, shaven face, his sharp jaw clenched with purpose. He looks younger than Emori's ever really seen him, with his untidy hair and the nervous spasms in his fingers. His face is still devoid of emotion except for this dull, perpetual sorrow, but Emori had the feeling that expression would last for a long time anyway.</p><hr/><p>"Bellamy," Emori says before dinner a day or so later. "How are you?"</p><p>"Fine," he says. "Don't think Murphy is, though."</p><p>Emori frowns at that. "What do you mean?"</p><p>He crosses his arms. "Heard him talking to himself a few days ago. Not just simple stuff, but talking as if he was getting responses. No one was there when I walked into the room, though."</p><p>Ghost. Could it be that—</p><p>Nope. No. No <em>fucking </em>way. </p><p>"That's strange—" she begins to say, but John walks downstairs at that moment, and they go for dinner.</p><p>"I wanna talk to Russell," John says after a while, and the conversation comes to a screeching halt. He then glances at this empty spot to the side of Bellamy, as if asking it a silent question.</p><p>Okay. This is weird. It's like there's someone in the room that only he can see, and it's driving Emori nuts.</p><p>"What the hell are you even looking at?" Echo asks, and he jumps slightly, a movement that only Emori would notice.</p><p>"Nothing," he says. "I want to talk to Russell because I want to know more about what happened."</p><p>She can practically see all the color drain from Bellamy's face when John says this. "You mean—what happened to—"</p><p>"Yeah," John says before Bellamy can finish his sentence.</p><p>"No," Raven hisses from where she sits on Emori's other side. "How about we play nice until we have what we need for our own compound?"</p><p>She hates to admit it, but Raven has a point. Trying to sniff around and understand what happened to Clarke is a bit of a risk in their current situation.</p><p>"She was <em>murdered," </em>John says softly. "She was murdered, and we know nothing about it except that it happened." He leans back. "Russell says that the killers were imprisoned? I want to talk to them. If not to know more, then just for closure. For all of us."</p><p>If Emori was being completely honest, she'd say that Raven's logic is more solid. And if she was being honest, she'd admit to herself that John would never drag this thing out for so long. Yes, Clarke was a loss for him. But he would, by now, be on the path to moving on. And Emori can't help but think there's an explicit reason that he wants to do this, and she knows that reason is mere curiosity or closure, not entirely on his part.</p><p>Emori pokes at her food. John is talking to Clarke's ghost. She's almost completely certain of it. She glances up at Bellamy, who sighs.</p><p>"He's right," he says.</p><p>"He's not. Look, I'm all for closure, but it won't look good if we try to go sniffing around," Raven says, as if she pulls the very words out of Emori's head.</p><p>But then again—</p><p>"You know that's not what Clarke would have done," she says. Emori's never been particularly involved in the whole leadership aspect of their people, but she figures that she should say something. If not for the woman who saved her life, then at least for John. "If she was still alive, and it was Bellamy—"</p><p>Shit.</p><p>She doesn't look at Echo. "—Or any of us—you <em>know </em>she would've turned the world over to find out what would have happened."</p><p>There's a heavy pause, broken by Echo. "It's your call, Bellamy," she says.</p><p>"He's right. Let's talk to Russell," he declares, and no one speaks for the rest of the meal.</p><hr/><p>Subtly coercing the truth out of John seems like a better idea than to force it out of him, so Emori tries to get him to slip up.</p><p>That is, when she finds a reason to.</p><p>Russell Lightbourne has this adorable dog, which comes as well as the man himself comes to greet them. She glances down and sees the fur of the dog moving, shifting as if being caught through invisible fingers.</p><p>Look, she's not particularly superstitious, but this is probably the exact, vague moment where Emori realizes that her suspicions might be correct.</p><p>Clarke—a ghost.</p><p>"It looks like someone's petting the dog," she says, searching his face for any emotion, anything.</p><p>"Does it?" John's voice is unusually high. "Must be the wind."</p><p>"There's no wind," Echo mutters from where she stands beside them, her arms crossed.</p><p>"What is it that you want to know?" Russell asks, stepping away from his wife and dog.</p><p>"We want to see the killers. We have the right. She was one of us. We should know more." Bellamy's voice doesn't waver once, surprisingly.</p><p>"I was waiting for you to ask," Russell says, and though he may look grief-stricken and sympathetic to some, Emori can see the touches of happiness in his eyes. </p><p>Now why would that be?</p><p>"Come with me," he continues, walking towards the castle.</p><p>"I'll be in the back," John says to her, and she has half a mind to say that she'll join him—but no; her mission is to observe from a safe distance.</p><p>As Russell guides them to the lowest sublevels of the castle, she keeps glancing back at John, who seems so utterly involved in a hushed conversation with absolutely <em>no one </em>that he doesn't even notice her. </p><p>Clarke. Emori knows he's talking to Clarke. And it's either a very intelligent hallucination of her, or she really is a ghost.</p><p>In a room, there are two men chained to a wall, smiling with sharp, white teeth. Even the criminals are fancy here, she supposes.</p><p>"This her little family?" one asks. Bellamy makes an involuntary movement, and Echo puts her hands on his arms, preparing to pull him away. Russell excuses himself, and Raven steps forward.</p><p>"Why?" she asks.</p><p>"Anybody with that blood deserves it. Her, and the blood like a void. She was asking for it."</p><p>Asking for it. These men killed Clarke. Clarke, who saved them more times than Emori could count on her fingers. At this, Bellamy snaps a little, trying to lunge forward, but Echo is strong enough to keep him back.</p><p>"You think she chose that?" Emori asks, walking forward, suddenly finding it very hard not to scream at them. "She was no royal."</p><p>"Why did she have royal blood, then? They're thieves. Dictators. <em>Murderers."</em></p><p>Something about it doesn't seem right to her—it seems to good, too believable, too much like it's an act. A perfect act, but all too easy to spot.</p><p>"Says you," Bellamy spits.</p><p>"She was awfully pretty, though," another man says. "I regret not having a taste of that—"</p><p>And Emori—well, she just forgets. She forgets that they seem to be acting, she forgets that Clarke's ghost is probably in this room, she forgets everything until she is left with anger, words that pound in her ears. A hundred men, a hundred Emori's, a hundred girls in a hundred Grounder villages, and a hundred renditions of <em>getting a taste, </em>saying no, and she is nothing but the memories of all the pain Clarke went through and all the girls she saw on Earth terrorized by these men who raped and killed and—</p><p>When she comes back to reality, she is currently slamming that man's head against a wall. "Don't you <em>ever—"  </em>she says haltingly, wanting to break his skull into a million pieces—</p><p>"Emori, don't," she hears Raven say, and the door opens, letting Russell back inside. She pauses, stepping back and panting slightly.</p><p>"I believe it would only be fair to let you bludgeon him to death, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step away."</p><p>She doesn't want to. She wants to hurt them, not giving two shits whether it's real or fake. All of her deepest feelings over Clarke dying are starting to bubble over, and she wants revenge. She doesn't forget people who saved her life. She doesn't hate them either. She owes them, and if they love her, she loves them. And it's really only now that she realizes how angry she is over the death of the woman who made sure she lived.</p><p>She settles for spitting in their faces before returning to John's side.</p><p>"You killed my friend," Emori says. "You're going to regret that for the rest of your lives." At this point, she's not sure whether she's speaking to those men or—to Russell.</p><p>After all, Emori's not stupid.</p><p>She looks at him. "I want to see the body." She hears Echo mumble something unintelligible.</p><p>"Alright," Russell says after a moment of deliberation. "Come with me."</p><hr/><p>John had requested some time alone with the body, and Emori currently stands far away from it and next to Echo, who is looking between Bellamy and the space between her shoes. John is basically sitting on the table itself, looking up to empty air.</p><p>"I'm going to break up with Bellamy," Echo says.</p><p>"Oh," Emori mumbles, having not expected that at all. "Okay. Why is that?"</p><p>"It's not really because of Clarke," she says. "I thought it was, but it's not. I just don't—feel the same anymore. And I know he doesn't either."</p><p>"But you still love him," Emori says softly.</p><p>"Of course I do. I always will," she murmurs. "I just need to do what's best for him. And it'll do him no good to be tied to someone who doesn't even love him in the same way anymore."</p><p>It doesn't particularly feel like the conversation she should be having at this moment, but Emori just nods. </p><p>"It's not her," John says suddenly.</p><p>"What?" Raven says.</p><p>"It isn't her," he repeats impatiently. "Come here."</p><p>"You—you want us to come over there?" Echo splutters.</p><p>"Yes. Even you, Bellamy."</p><p>Slowly, they all walk forward towards the body on the table.</p><p>"Look closely," John says. "Is this Clarke's face?"</p><p>Emori stares at it, for a very long time. "It doesn't look like anyone's face, John," she finally says, but it doesn't really come even close to resembling Clarke, specifically.</p><p>"She has a mole above her lip, remember? It's not there. Bellamy chokes her. Where are the bruises?"</p><p>"They slit her throat, Murphy. I think it would be hard to find bruises there," Raven insists.</p><p>"His hands are big." And Clarke's neck is small, because she's kind of a small person. "They would have covered a large portion of her neck."</p><p>Bellamy winces and frowns. "Murphy, I don't think—"</p><p>"Look at the empty spaces here," John insists, gesturing at her neck. "There should be finger-shaped bruises there, but <em>nothing. </em>The bandage is on the wrong hand."</p><p>"Holy shit," Echo breathes. "That's why—he didn't let us get too close." When Bellamy and Echo first went to see the body.</p><p>"And he didn't think we would this time either," Emori says softly.</p><p>"What does this mean?" Bellamy asks, eyes wide.</p><p>"I don't know," says John. "It could still mean Clarke is dead. But we know she didn't die the way we all thought."</p><p>They all turn towards the door. "This means he had something to do with it," Emori says, thinking of Russell. </p><p>"And we need to know," Raven says.</p><p>"Let's go back," John declares suddenly. "We have to come back with a plan."</p><hr/><p>She watches him carefully, thinking, assessing.</p><p>"I have to tell you guys something," he mumbles.</p><p>This—this is it. This is what Emori has been waiting for.</p><p>"I didn't think it was real at first," he starts. "But I started to see Clarke. After she died. I thought I was just hallucinating, but she was talking to me. She told me that she had been murdered, and she didn't know who it was. And she told me she needed my help. She couldn't talk to any of you, because—well, I don't know. She wasn't really strong enough. She could only appear to one person. And I decided to help her. She didn't remember anything about the night it happened, but memories were returning to her, in bits and pieces. And then yesterday, she remembered that Russell was there, and she was sure that Russell was one of the killers. And those people down in the cell—they didn't actually kill her. They're probably in on it, acting to keep Russell's cover. And as you know, the body we saw wasn't hers. But—the thing is—Clarke is still alive. But she's getting weaker as time goes on. She'll be totally gone soon. She's like—in the process of dying, and we need to find her before it's too late."</p><p>Raven leans back, breath escaping in a sharp exhale.</p><p>"So, when she fades, she'll be completely dead," Echo clarifies. "But she's not dead right now."</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Emori asks. Sure, she figured it out, but why all the secrecy?</p><p>"Would you have believed me?" he replies.</p><p>"Is she here?" Bellamy asks softly. "Can she hear me?"</p><p>John pauses for a moment before saying, "Yes. She can."</p><p>"Okay," Echo says. "We want Russell, but we can't forget that Clarke is our <em>top </em>priority, understand? She'll be gone soon, which is why we need to do this fast."</p><p>"Now," John says. "We have to go now. She's almost gone."</p><p>"You heard him," Bellamy says, standing. "Get ready."</p><hr/><p>"Is she here?" Emori says, stepping into John's room and closing the door behind her.</p><p>"No," he replies, tucking a gun into the inside of his jacket. </p><p>"I knew," she says, going to sit on his bed. "I figured it out."</p><p>He laughs softly, turning to face her. "Of course you did."</p><p>"You know you could have told me," she says, walking over to him. "Sure, it may have taken some convincing at first, but I would have believed you. And I would have helped you, too."</p><p>"I didn't think it would be that way," he admits, glancing down. "We hated her. We blamed everything on her. I just—I didn't think it would go over well if I tried to tell you that we should avenge you. Especially not after what happened before Praimfaya, when they were about to test you."</p><p>Emori scoffs. "I'm not Raven, John. I won't hold a grudge that long. Besides, she saved me that day." She steps closer. "I didn't want you to doubt me."</p><p>He swallows. "I did. And I'm sorry, Emori. I really should have told you."</p><p>"I understand why you didn't," she says, putting her hand on the back of his neck. "I understand, John."</p><p>He smiles softly. "I love you," he breathes. "So much."</p><p>When they kiss, it reminds her of a long time ago, when every feeling was so new and bright and hot, when every touch allowed her to discover something she'd never felt before. His tongue slips into her mouth, and it takes an effort to keep herself from gasping out loud, or pulling him back to the bed. But they have no time, and they have a woman to save. But she fully intends on picking this up again later.</p><p>"I love you, too," she says, pulling away, every inch of space making it harder to step back. "You ready?"</p><p>He smiles, a true smile that only she's seen, a smile she loves with everything in her being. "Let's go get her."</p><hr/><p>All things considered, it's a really weird experience.</p><p>Does Emori enjoy beating the shit out of all the guards in her way? Maybe. And then there's Russell, admitting that yes, he kidnapped Clarke, and he is sending her into cryo-sleep, keeping her alive until they need another ruler of Sanctum. Through some weird laws about blood, Clarke just happened to be a ready-made heir to Russell's empire.</p><p>Bellamy tells John to go find Clarke as more guards appear in the main room. As he disappears, the world melts into chaos again, but she begins to worry, and she hopes that Murphy can make it there in time. </p><p><em>He will, </em>she thinks, jumping over the bodies of guards as she tackles Russell to the ground, a gun to his forehead. <em>He has to.</em></p><hr/><p>It takes a while, but they find them. Clarke and John, alive. She finds him, hugging Clarke as tears stream down her face.</p><p>Raven pushes past Emori and shoves John away, pulling Clarke into a hug. The latter laughs softly, mumbling softly into Raven's hair, and Echo steps forward, taking Clarke's hand and smiling. It's surreal, a dead woman back to life, <em>again. </em></p><p>And then there's Bellamy.</p><p>The exchange that follows between him and the woman currently in Raven's arms is something that Emori feels like she shouldn't watch, but she can't look away. As Raven moves away and he reaches out to cup her face, Emori finds that even her head spins at the intensity of Bellamy's gaze. "I thought I lost you again," he murmurs.</p><p>"You didn't, Bellamy. I'm right here."</p><p>He lowers his face, kissing her, and Emori smiles slightly as she looks away. At some point, Clarke pulls away, first glancing at Echo and then at everyone else. "Russell," she splutters. "Who—"</p><p>"Russell and Simone were the ones who did this to you," Emori says, stepping forward and kneeling by her bed. "The two of them are currently with our people, awaiting interrogation. And some sort of trial, I guess. And turns out it's not even the first time they've tried this. You're the first one to have survived the process of preserving and hiding you."</p><p>Her eyes widen. "They killed someone to fool you," she says. "We need to—"</p><p>"Right now, you need rest. I promise we'll figure everything out later."</p><p>"Yeah," Clarke says after a moment, reaching for John's arm, her face taking on that rare expression of peace, if only for a moment. "I guess we will."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>